


I'm all Yours

by SonoRivaille1418



Category: Eren/ Levi Ackerman - Fandom, Erwin / Levy/Armin Arlert
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonoRivaille1418/pseuds/SonoRivaille1418
Summary: Eren meet a twin that has unexpectedly different personalities....Until he realized one of the twin stole his precious kokoro..





	I'm all Yours

Author: Sono Rivaille aka Julie Lai Penalba  
(Note: I really NEED ENGLISH editor for my story..if you're willing message me thanks..)

Title: I m all yours"

 

Levi and Levy are twins...  
such a perfect life living,  
thier dad is one billionaire owner of many,  
many branches of bigger Malls in Asia includes more outside of many countries....  
but thier dad died for complications of diseases so Levi and his mom are the one running thier own family business ..

unlike Levi, Levy kind of stubborn, happy go lucky, lazy and has more philosophy and since he s kind of popular he did had sex many guys he wants in short he s literally kind of liberated. .  
he enjoys his life as a student well both Levi and Levy are student in a public school named Wall Maria academy ...  
yeah you heard that damn right in the public school just because Levy as the one who forced him to go to the public school and Levy really wants to living in a simple life since Levi really absolutely didn't disagreed in the first place....

Cafeteria....

Armin: Oi Eren....  
how long do you want to stop keep staring at that guy who keep typing on his laptop.....(pointing at Levi)  
Eren: hmmm  
that's strange....  
yesterday he flirted at me and invited me on a Saturday to have sex with me and just an hour ago I did say hello but he did ignored me...  
(deep sighs)

Armin: ahh maybe he s just tired you see...  
I heard that the Ackerman running thier own business so you just need to give him a time-

HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!!!???  
Eren says with a surprise face holding his own breathe confused about what Armin said...  
Armin : (sweatdrop)  
err well im the Class president remember? so its easy for me to know that kind of information...  
Eren sighs and he suddenly make a move walking tru to the guy who keep typing on a laptop while chatting on the phone seems the guy kind of stressed talking  
on the phone...

Armin: Hey Eren what do you think you're doing???! come back here (Whispering but doin his best to keep his voice down to Eren but surely hear him....  
but Eren didn't listen, he just slowly took a chair and sittin in front of Levi, with showing his cute face Eren staring at Levi s face with a strong admiration, the other one response glaring at him annoyed showing Levi s face and the eyes surely deliver a message like leave-me-alone-thing...  
suddenly Eren s heartbeat pounding fast, his face blushing and feel the strong electrifying on his body,  
Eren shocked by his heart and body s reaction like striking the lightning like a strong thunderbolt....  
Eren surely hear his heartbeat like a drum on his chest.....

what is this feeling? Eren asked himself trembling his hands that makes his cheeks feel heat at that moment, his feeling was indescribable....

what do you want brat???  
Levi asked him squinting his eye with irritated....  
" I ahh ..Eren became speechless he s trying opened up conversations but suddenly nothing came out of his mouth...

Levi quickly grabbing Eren s collar as he closer to his face to the other, irritated ..  
his face is too close!!!! Eren whispered while staring at the other one s lips

Dont f*ck with me!!! I am seriously busy here cleaning my brother's mess so if you have nothing to say leave me the hell out off me will you!!!???  
Levi answered annoyed...

damn... Can't hold it anymore....Eren says with a husky voice...  
WHAT!!!??? Levi s respond with a shocking face...

Eren gently touching Levi s arm crawls into Levi s hand where it holds into his collar..  
Levi goosebumps and suprised Eren s move and he realized Eren s touching his face and he was about to say stop" but Eren captured his lips and kissed him passionately..  
Levi was extremely shocked and all people surrounded suprised too specially Armin dumbfounded ...  
Eren released his lips and Kissed his forehead with a smile "Gambatte ne see yah "Eren says with a sweet gentle on his voice till Armin and Eren till dissapeard...  
Levi still in state of shocked as he slowly touching his lips....

Levi : the hell....  
my first kiss has been stolen by this brat.... (whispering himself while touching his lips)

Levy so excited texting on his phone .  
he s got a new other guy as well for dating him on a Sunday.....  
he suddenly saw Eren chatting with Armin and without signal he embrace Eren from behind....

Eren : huh? ohh its you?  
(hmmm...... that strange... my heart and body ddint response to think I feel empty about this guy" Eren whispered)

Levy: naa Eren kun....  
make Sure you go to my place okey here s the key card ( he secretly gave a key to Eren as he touching Eren s private)  
Eren blushed but cant,help to think himself...  
"Somehow this guy is different" and my feelings playing with me ive got nothing reaction the way this guy touching me now (sighs) what's happening to me..ive got to figure it out... )

Eren: sure ill make sure youll definitely satisfied with mine (smirked)

Levy: (giggles)  
ja ill look forward for it...  
(licking lips and walked away)  
Eren and Armin are both silent while keep watching Levy walk far away...

Eren: I never thought Ackerman got a perfect talent for changing the mood...  
he was quite different now than we saw him on the cafeteria.....

Armin: eh? Eren you mean you,didn't know that Those Ackerman are actually twi-  
Eren: gotta go!!!  
I already late for my job ja na Armin.....  
(running away)  
Armin: hey you didn't listen to me!!! (sighs)  
sheesh....  
just because he s always absent he has no idea about this twins so Eren did told me bout the other twin invited him could it be....  
huh!!!! (shocked) that means the other one who s eating on the cafeteria is none other than Levi!!!! and the guy who s jolly and invited Eren an hour ago thats Levy god I just realized it now!!! damn I have to tell everything to Eren...!!!  
(trying to contact Eren on phone)  
damn... I can't reach him why I didn't realized it sooner (cries)

Eren almost running on the hallway and unexpected happen to see, he saw Levy having sex with the other student on a little window on the library, he suddenly stopped running as he was shocked the scene that he ever saw....

Saturday....  
Eren just suprised how big the house of the Ackerman...  
he just received Levy s messages to go inside...  
Eren,: wow the house is so big and wide well Ackerman is so rich..  
im amazed that someone living,on a rich world a guy like him is surely love to go to a public schools amazing.....

 

Meanwhile...

Levy: oniichan I have a visitor so please tell him to go to my room OK?  
Levi: not my f*cking business!!!! (keep typing on his laptop)  
Levy: Cmon im counting on you ja ( smiles)  
(walked into his room and closed the door)  
Levy was smilling the,other naked guy on a bed...  
Levy: let's wait for Eren this going to be exciting...  
I want you two f*cking on me... I want two hard c*ck inside of me (lewd face)  
the naked guy Jean standing on him smiling "but first let s f*ck!!!!! guy naked says as Levy grinning smiles on his face......

Levi : I dont care tch.  
( wrote the note and left a note on a table as it says" go to my room im waiting ~Levy)  
Levi walked into his room and decided to sleep...  
due to exhaustion, he forgot to lock his door and manage to do business on his client by talking on his laptop and finally he decided to sleep instead. 

Eren finally go to the living room as he saw and read the note.  
hmm so I guess ill go then.  
Eren seems nervous he wondered why but also he had an exciting feelings.... 

A minute ago 

Eren standing on a bed keep staring to one guy sleeping on a bed....  
Eren: damn here goes my heart again....  
my heart beats pounding fast by looking at him and whats with him???  
he invited me but here he,goes he s just sleeping like an angel damn my "jeager is reacting its hard.  
what's, with this feelings...?  
Holding his private part sweats all over his face...

tch !? for some reason , My body feels hot...  
hmm never mind he told me to have sex with him anyway... Eren said with a blushing face...  
Eren starting to undressed himself and slowly he took off the blanket covering Levi s body....

huh???? Eren s blushed when he saw Levi s wearing white sando and very short pants exposed Levi s pale white pinkish slutty legs well his skins are perfectly whiter pale soft and smooth to touch.  
Eren started to touched him as he pull Levi s pants slowly and Eren almost hold his breath when he start kissing Levi s legs....

JUST a minute ago

Levi suddenly feels something weird like someone kissing licking his neck he opened his eyes and shocked when he saw Eren naked,holding his legs starting to move to spread his legs.  
Levi: hey hey!!!!  
WHAT THE F*ck ARE YOU DOING????!!! LET ME GO!!!!  
(His heart pounding hard)  
Eren: (dominant look)  
Hey youre the one who s invited me here.  
so please just relax.  
(holding Levi s both wrists and start to putting his hard on Levi s inside)  
Levi didn't expect about Eren s moved ..  
shocking face , blushing face , teary eyes , his heartbeat plays like a drum...  
SHit! this is rape!!!! Levi s whispered on his mind....  
Levi still keep struggling to protect his virginity but Eren started to move to make Sure he s going inside ..he actually did seriously....  
Levi: DAMN YOU ITS F*CKIN HURTS ARGHH!!! (Levi s replied as his tears flows to his cheeks)  
WHAT THE!!!! Wide-eyed surprised Eren s face realizing that the ONE he s embracing is actually a virgin ..  
but it was too late for that,  
he cant control it anymore and Eren plant a sweet gentle kiss on Levi s cheek  
tasting, licking the other one tears  
Eren keep thrusting as he wondered " damn so tight..... ahhhh,..  
I dont understand this guy had sex too many times but he s crying out loud pained  
Eren said to himself...  
Eren s speed became slower as he,wiping Levi s tears by kissing....  
Eren: do you want me to stop? I guess I have to pull it --  
Levi : no!!! just keep going ahhh...just move move!!!!  
(lewd face)  
Eren blushed his face when he saw Levi s,lewd face on him....  
he kissed Levi s lips which the other one finally response...  
they're embraced each other while both had finally have a perfect rhythm...  
Eren keep thrusting and feels his hard inside even tighter...  
damn he squeezed my hard c*ck inside at this rate im gonna-Eren s whispering himself...

Levi: damn im gonna cum ahhh.  
Eren: ahhh me tooo ahhhh,I love,you I looove youuuuu....  
Eren says kissing Levi s neck as accelerating his speed ...  
Levi grabbed Eren s shoulder s snaked around his arms and forcefully nicked his fingernails deeply unto Eren s back....  
as  
both finally reached their limit....

 

Levi explained everything that he wasn't the one who invited him...  
both of them are still naked, Levi cover his naked body by the blanket Eren wearing pants still half naked...  
Eren keep apologizing Levi. after,he learned that it was a big mistake that  
Levi s twin was the one who invited him but even just a mistake, Eren didn't, having any guilty feelings... 

Levi was quite and thinking bout everything.... while Eren keep staring at him  
....  
Eren: Levi san im willing to take responsibility so please give me a chance.  
Levi: (sighs) brat you don't have to feel guilty besides im a guy so if anything that id be in a relationship with a woman, no one will found out bout this... 

"Something is not right , thinking bout Levi having an affair by anyone, I feel like I couldnt accept that Eren s whispering himself

Eren: gomen Levi san ..  
I will take responsibility, so please go out with me...  
ive decided I really am...  
(begging while tears started to fall)  
Levi is about to answer but the door suddenly open by Levy. ..  
Levy: oniichan my visitor seems HUH!!!!/???0.0 WHAT THE!!!!!!!???  
(pale face)

Levy keep looking at Eren and Levi that are both naked..  
Levy and the half naked guy named Jean are quite surprise seeing Eren and Levi s both naked....  
Levi: (squinting his eyes irritated)  
What are you looking at huh ?? Levy???!

Eren s sweatdrops waiting for Levy s answer...  
Levy smiles giggling,happy with pinkish flowery background as he says"" Levy: that means Oniichan has no longer virgin anymore...  
im so HAPPY were both are actually the same now.....  
(giggling "3)  
Levi: what did you just say???  
im f*cking kill you!!!

Levi didn't realized the,the blanket covering his body slowly exposed his half body tru his thighs but Eren suddenly hold the blanket and he embraced Levi to covered Levi s body which Eren noticed Jean is enjoying watching Levi s body entire the whole scenes....  
Levi: hey brat STOP touching,me!!!!  
Eren: (dominant look)  
no!! Levi san I will not allowed for anyone who sees your body...  
it' should be ONLY me....  
(serious look)  
Levi: (blushed) huh???  
hey stop acting like im you're property!!!!  
(red face annoyed)  
Eren: (gently blushing smiles) you took my,body already YOU took everything from me ...  
you are mine now ..  
Levi: (red face) HUH???!!!? took your body!!!?? THAT'S MY LINE!!!!  
what the hell was that for!!!??  
Eren slowly touching Levi s face as he slowly whispers  
Eren: so,please accept my,feelings...  
Levi: ( raising his one brow) WHAT!!??? (red face)

Levy : how cute for both of you....  
(clapping his,hands)  
but.... (dominant look)  
Levy: gomen Oniichan....  
Eren is mine!!!!!!  
I'll take him back  
Levi and Eren: (shocked)  
WHAT!!!????!  
Levy: (smirked)  
You heard me right....  
Jean: (smirked) hmp....  
Eren : ( pale face)  
No....!!!!! 

To be continue....

Sono~


End file.
